Me and You?
by dededeeei
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and... What will Tenten's plans be? *A Valentine's Special*
1. Boyfriends

**Me and You? **

* * *

**A Valentine's Day Special**

* * *

**Chapter One: Boyfriends**

"_Valentine's Day?" _

"Yes. Valentine's Day."

"…What about it?"

"Don't play dumb, Tenten."

I sigh, completely defenseless against Sakura's attack on me whenever it was that time of the month. And I'm not talking about _that_ time, okay? There we were, the four of us, eating during lunch break. (no duh.) It was already February 11, so of course Sakura (and Ino) would be going crazy. I raise both my hands as the two continue to talk about such a pointless occasion.

"Look, you guys already have boyfriends. What's the deal? I mean, you guys should be going mad if you didn't have one." And of course, I get their attentions as fast as sonic the hedgehog can get here. (See what I did there? _Pft_.) They both glare at me, as if I said something offensive. Really now, did I?

"You don't understand, Tenten! Not only has Sasuke been acting weird lately, I feel like he's going to dump me on or before the 14th!" Sakura exaggerated.

"And what proof do you have about that?" I roll my eyes, continuing to suck on my milk carton.

"You don't question a woman's intuition, Tenten." _Well that didn't really answer my question._ I look over to Ino's side to see what dumb thing she would complain about. She looked at me like she was about to cry. I felt sorry and concerned, but this is Ino we're talking about here.

"I don't know, you know how Shikamaru is. I can't even tell if he likes me anymore." She somehow put a stop to her tears and sucked it all up, acting as if it was nothing. I shrugged. "I guess. But don't you think it's just 'cause he's Shikamaru? the number laziest yet smartest guy in our grade? And have you tried asking him if he still likes you? Besides, he's not the type of guy to go out with someone he doesn't like, you know." That's pretty much the best advice I could give. Seriously.

Hinata decided to speak about this matter as well. "She's right, Ino. Have you tried asking him?"

Ino looked away from us. "I d-don't want to. It's like he'll think I'm too clingy or needy or something like that! What about you, Hinata? I'm sure you and Naruto have plans."

Hinata giggled. "Actually, we don't. We were going to have dinner at my place but you know how Dad is, especially to Naruto. I-I don't know. We celebrate a lot of things lots of times, so I guess we just decided to not do anything…?" She acted as if it was no big deal. Well, she_ is_ Hinata, too kind for Naruto.

Anyway, yeah, I guess you've found something out by now. I, Tenten, am the only one without a boyfriend in this group of friends. Heck, I think I'm the only girl without a boyfriend in the whole school.

As soon as lunch was over, I decided to skip math. Yep, it's 'cause I really love math.

"You know skipping class is a minor offense, right?" I meet a certain dude in the halls. The same dude who always tells me what I'm doing is wrong. The same dude who always gets on my nerves. I smile. "Ah, no. I was on my way to the bathroom, you know." His piercing cold eyes looked through me like I was some kind of liar. Well technically, I was lying but that's not the point.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, what about you? You're not at class right now."

He looked away, grunting in that deep voice of his. "I was just walking around. I couldn't stand being the same classroom as those… girls."

I could feel my smile widen as I watched him look away with disgust. "Want to talk about it?"

And so, we did.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Think of this as a oneshot but divided into short chapters. Since I don't have the effort to make a new story I decided to just make a special for Valentines. So here it is, fellas.


	2. Secrets

**Chapter Two: Secrets**

* * *

"So, what happened?" We settled at the school rooftop. The wind was always so refreshing there. I always liked it there. Mr. smartass sat right beside me, a fairly amount of space of between us.

"You know how girls are, always gawking their eyes at the most popular guy, even though they already have boyfriends. Skanks." I laugh, it wasn't everyday he says something like that. Come to think of it, I don't think he has a girlfriend yet.

"Have you ever tried getting a girlfriend? maybe that way they'll go away 'cause you're already taken, you know." He looked at me like it was the most disgusting idea ever. "Never. I would never want to be associated with an annoying crybaby who want to be dote on every second of her life."

"You mean girls."

"You know what I mean."

Silence had suddenly filled the place. It was always like this between us—Him hating on girls, me hating on the idea of romance and relationships. I can't remember why I'm the only girl he's ever talked to. We've known each other for like what, three years?

"Girls aren't all that bad, you know. Not all of them are annoying, not all of them are such a pain. You get me? You're a guy, someday or another you're bound to fall for someone."

"I guess. But that someday isn't today or tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, chief."

"Annoying."

"Yep."

The class bell suddenly rings, giving me the signal that math's already over. "Well, time to get back. Math's finally over!" I stretch myself up, completely refreshed by this awkward and unpleasing conversation. He seemed to want to stay, so I leave first.

"Bye, Neji."

* * *

"I see you're still skipping math?" Sakura looks at me like I'm doing something bad again. I raise my hands in defense, clearly stating I was in the nurse's room. "Anyway, I've got something to tell you." She said quietly, so unlike her. She grabbed my arm, looking around before leaning closer to my ear. "I heard from a bunch of girls how Hyuuga Neji's engaged."

My eyes widen upon hearing the name. The woman-hater Neji? _Really? _Before I could say anything stupid (or unbelievably smart), Ino joins us. "Have you heard? I can't believe it!" She jumped for joy, obviously hungry for more gossip. Hinata had joined us by the time Ino calmed down.

"Is it true?" I was the first one to ask.

She nodded gently.

_Whoa. _

"Who?" Ino repeatedly asked. "A girl from a wealthy family, name's Sukiko, I think."

"Is she pretty?" Sakura joined in the asking. "From what I've seen, yes."

"Why?"

"Because his father said so."

"When's the wedding?"

"As soon as Neji graduates."

I couldn't join in at all.

I wonder why.

* * *

As soon as Sakura and Ino went home, it was just me and Hinata. The girl didn't say anything to me at all, especially about Neji, not until we reached my house. She placed her hand gently on my shoulder, as if to console me. I usually would just laugh it off but—

"You know, he might stop this whole thing if you tell him to."

I look at her, completely off guard from what she had just said. "Why's that?"

She looked at me before giving out a deep sigh, then looked down. "N-Nevermind."

We said our goodbyes to each other.

* * *

February 12, I completely ignore Neji every time I see him in the hallways, whether he's alone or with the others. Yeah, you could say he's friends with my friends' boyfriends. So we get to see each other a lot. He seemed to have noticed my friendly gestures.

"It's not polite to suddenly ignore someone, Tenten."

He said, coming up behind me like he ran a to catch up to me. Geez, this guy really has his mysterious ways. I inwardly decided whether to ignore him again and walk away, or talk to him and ask him why the frick frack didn't he tell me about such a matter? I chose latter.

"It wasn't something I wanted to talk about."

"Oh, and I supposed the whole school knowing isn't your plan?"

"Of course not. I mean, why are you so mad? Did I do something?"

"Yeah, Hyuuga Neji, you did. Why didn't you tell me? This is pretty big you know. I mean, an engagement, really?"

"And then what? What would you say if I did tell you about it?"

"_I—"_

I stopped for a moment, unable to get the words out.

"I would say _congratulations,_ of course!"

Slap.

His gigantic pale hand went by my cheek, leaving a really painful sting. Everybody suddenly had their eyes on us. And I hated that. My hands were trembling just from the feeling of his hand on my face. I didn't know if it was from the pain, or plain shock. I couldn't dare to look at his face. I couldn't. But I still did. He was flustered, his pale complexion now completely red. His brows were furrowed; his eyes still cold, but gentle… and angry.

"W-wha…"

He suddenly stepped back, as if he had just realized what he had done. He didn't say anything, turning his back to me and completely disappearing from my sight. _Ouch._

Hinata, who was nearby, seemed to have seen the whole thing and came running to me. She looked at my cheek, which was completely red (and to mention painful) and offered to take me to the Nurse's office. There she placed a cool pack of ice on it, with me reacting like a baby of course. I winced from the pain, tried to control my hands from taking the bag away. I never knew Neji was this strong. Wait, no, that's not what I'm supposed to think! Ugh.

"Tenten?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What did you say to him…?"

It took a while for me to answer her.

"_Congratulations."_


	3. Feelings

**Chapter Three: Feelings**

* * *

"How could he do something like this? All I did was congratulate him!"

Hinata looked at me as if it really was my fault. But she shrugged the look off as soon as she realized what she was doing. "Y-yeah, that is strange." I arch a brow at her. "Why do you look so down?"

"I-it's nothing. Really." She continued to treat my cheek, and still ever-so painful.

After that I did what I usually do, skip math. And this time, I was for sure I wouldn't see Neji. He was mad at me for sure, because I know Neji doesn't go violent on others just because. _Sigh,_ Why am I being like this? don't tell me all this has something to do with valentine's day coming up? is it?

To my surprise, the one I met wasn't Neji… it was Shikamaru.

"Oh."

"Yo. I heard Hyuuga hit you?"

I stubbornly nodded. "And do you know why?"

_What?_ "No."

Does he know something I don't? "I see. That's not very nice of Neji, hitting a girl. Damn, no wonder he can't get a girlfriend_." Damn right it is._

"Still, I can't believe you said that." _Wait, what?_

"Said what? I didn't say anything offensive! …did I?"

I watch the lazyass sigh, as if he's given up. "Listen, it's valentine's day on Friday, right?" _Yeah, so? _It was so unlike him to start such a conversation, especially something about valentine's.I nod.

"So, don't you have any plans? or well… a date?" I am beginning to question this man's way of thinking. I shrug. "No date. I think I have no plans as well, seeing as how my friends will likely be with their boyfriends. Say, what's going on between you and Ino?" I say casually to change the mood. Shikamaru didn't seem to like the change of topic, especially after hearing Ino's name.

"Oh. That. Well, everything's going well… I think."

"That's not a very convincing answer."

"Look, you know how Ino is. Everything's fine, really. Anyway, that's not the point! Tenten! What do you honestly think of Neji?" Shikamaru raised his voice so suddenly that it made me jump a little from where I was sitting. He doesn't usually do that. He leaned in closer to me, trying to get an answer from me. I couldn't decide whether this was some kind of joke or… or… could it be…?

"Neji? Why so sudden? he's been a really good friend of mine for a long time. An extremely annoying, troublesome and questionable friend. But still a friend." I answer as cool as I could put up. He stepped back after hearing my answer, the disappointed and sorry look on his face apparent. "But you know." I open my mouth again, feeling I'd regret this when it's all over. "He's someone I know I wouldn't live without, because you know he's the kind of person who's annoying but not bad, troublesome but still precious to me, and questionable because I don't really understand what he is to me. You get?" I refuse to look at how Shikamaru would react. I know for sure I'd be blushing a million times as Neji did when I last saw him.

But then again, I still saw that small smile that formed on the man's face.

"I get. Now get your ass out there and tell him that."

I don't know why, but my conscience was telling me the same thing.

* * *

_February 13_, I know it's cowardly of me to wait for the next day to tell Neji but… what can I do? I don't even remember what I said to Shikamaru. I go to school as if everything's still the same as ever. Sakura was the first person to greet me when I open the classroom door, though the expression on her face tells me she was not happy. She stood from her desk and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the classroom.

"What's going on?"

"Tomorrow's valentine's day!"

"I know… so what?"

"So you need to do something! Come on, you're already 17!"

_I still don't understand what's happening. _


	4. Love

**Chapter Four: Love**

* * *

Sakura finally stops when we reach the rooftop, where I see a few rather familiar faces. One of them is one I do not want to meet just yet. Ino and Hinata were there too. Sakura looked mad as ever. This is becoming one weird week for me. Really.

"You know, I can't take this anymore. This plan isn't working anymore! Seriously guys, just force them to do it!" She yelled, most specifically at Naruto, who had the same reaction as me whenever Sakura or Ino shout at me.

"I guess you're right. Well then! I leave you two here." Naruto said as he quickly pushed me to Neji, who unexpectedly caught me before I face planted the ground. Naruto smiled, as if on cue, and waved goodbye as he and others close and presumably lock the door. I grunt and clench my fist, knowing how all of them were in all of this. Then I remember that Neji is still holding me.

"I…I well, still don't know what's going on but err, if I offended you yesterday then I'm sorry. I haven't really thought about—" he stopped me from going on, his hand stopping by my still reddish cheek. It was funny how different it felt than yesterday. This time it was soft, gentle and soothing. His hand was surprisingly soft for a guy's. It was still large though. I wanted to touch it. To hold t. To put my fingers around his. I think I'm going crazy.

"Does it still hurt?"

"N-not that much."

"I'm sorry."

I bowed my head down, unable to look at him in the eyes. Those piercing cold eyes that have no color in them, it felt like this whole situation is embarrassing. "Neji."

He got the better of me.

"I love you."

"…W-wha—" I lift my head once again.

"You're an idiot, you're way too unfeminine, and you may not be the smartest and prettiest girl around, but you're you. And I can't imagine being with any other girl but you. I guess you could say I'm just a bigger idiot."

"…"

"I love you."

_No, stop that. _

"Tenten."

I could feel the tears flow out one by one. I never thought I'd cry in front of this man. I never thought I'd cry because of one silly confession. I cover my eyes, still unable to hold it in.

"You're an idiot. A really, really big idiot who doesn't know how to talk to girls."

I stop, taking a deep breath and wiping all the tears from my eyes. I look at him once more. "I guess I was wrong to take this all lightly. Even if you are like that, and even if I am like this, this time I'll move forward, towards your direction, with you. So in response to that, please go out with me."

I say the words as fast as I could.

_I never thought he'd be the person I'd be confessing to. _

* * *

_February 14_

_Valentine's Day_

"I still can't believe you guys were in this whole thing. Seriously, a plan to get me and Neji together? And do you really have to spread that lie about him getting engaged?" I ask, still annoyed by the fact that my three best friends and their boyfriends were in this whole_ get-Tenten-and-Neji-together _plan. I feel so betrayed (and a little thankful, if I do say so myself).

"Tenten" I hear a familiar voice by the door. And judging from what occasion it is today, I have a feeling I know who it was.

A box of expensive chocolates appears right in front of me, and Neji's hands holding them. I look at him, questioning his way of impressing girls. He scratched the back of his head, visibly embarrassed. I mock him for trying. "Isn't this what guys really do? I see the other do this all the time." he defends himself. I continue to mock him.

"It's acceptable to some girls, I guess. This is so expensive, how could you?!"

"What, you want me to, like, not give my first girlfriend anything on valentine's day?"

I blush at the word 'girlfriend', bewildered by the fact that Hyuuga Neji used the word 'girlfriend' to refer to me_. Me._ I hesitantly accept the chocolates_. "H-Happy Valentine's Day."_ I force myself to utter.

He leaned on to me, his lips centimeters away from my forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day." He proceeds to kiss my forehead.

This is the best Valentine's Day ever.

_End_

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_Pretty short but hoped you liked it! I was smiling like an idiot writing this last chapter. Support NejixTenten 4ever!_

_sorry if its rushed. had to. _


End file.
